


Just One Mistake

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Oral, Shounen-ai, Sibling Incest, Slash, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy decides to start anew in Australia after the Giant War, Poseidon is worried. Having Percy out of the gods' jurisdiction is dangerous, so he pleads for Triton to secretly follow Percy.</p><p>Posing as Percy's teacher and swim coach, Triton slowly makes Percy fall in love with him. Which was his plan all along. He just made one tiny little mistake. Lying to Percy from the get-go...</p><p>Can Percy forgive Triton for deceiving him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Mistake

PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO || Tritercy || Just One Mistake || Tritercy || PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO

Title: Just One Mistake – Deception, Detention and Determination

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, student-teacher-relationship, sibling incest, daddy kink, spanking, slight BDSM, bondage, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, mpreg, mermen

Main Pairing: Triton/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Triton/Coach Andersen, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis

Own Characters: Robyn Pryde, Katelyn Pryde

Summary: After the wars, Percy needs time to himself. He attends a special high school with focus on swimming. He's sad to be apart from his family and friends, yes. But he's also grateful for this chance at a new start. Now, after Percy had gotten abducted before, Poseidon is extra-worried. So he assigns Triton with the task to watch over Percy, undercover as his swim-teacher. Triton has an ulterior motive to agree to his father's wish. Posing as a teacher, he's trying to seduce his brother.

I'd also like to apologize for my most likely failed attempt at an Australian accent, because I've ever only heard it once in "Rise of the Guardians", so that makes it a little harder. I hope your imagination can fill the gaps. ;)

**Just One Mistake**

_Deception, Detention and Determination_

The wars had been hard on everyone. When Percy looked around, he saw adults in the bodies of children. They all had been forced to grow up far too fast. They all had lost too many people. And because they had been forced to grow up so fast, they also managed to somehow find a way to cope with things. In their own pace and their own ways. Percy was proud of his friends, to see them all moving on. He too had found a way to move on. Different from anyone else.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh ocean-breeze, he marveled at the beauty of Australia's beach. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was more than breathtaking, he could feel the freedom washing over him with every wave that washed ashore and licked the sand, teased his toes.

"Oi! Percy, mate! Stop dallying around an' get movin'!"

Percy jumped slightly at the loud voice and turned toward the source with a sheepish grin. He needed a new start. He just couldn't. He couldn't stay where so many had died, he couldn't look at what had become of the camps and his friends. Seeing them happy made him happy too, but it also hurt him, because he just _wasn't_ happy. Seeing as he had been kicked out of yet another school due to his eight months disappearance without an explanation, he had to go looking for a new school again. He had drifted around for months, nearly a year. Struggling with his relationship with Annabeth until it fell apart, struggling with the camps, with what had become of the world as he knew it, so to speak. Rachel had given him the push – told him that to be happy, he had to do what made him happy. And what made him happy was working with animals and swimming.

He found something. A new school, different from any school he had been on, because this one specifically focused on swimming, Olympic gold-winners had gone here before. It had been just on a whim – when he had seen pictures and videos of the school, he had kept them saved on his computer for months, constantly looking at the website and dreaming, until one day, he had applied for a sports-scholarship. He had not anticipated for them to actually send a scout over to his current school to check him out. He hadn't thought he would actually be accepted, but then again, he was the son of Poseidon – if he couldn't get into a pristine swim-school, who would? Yes, his mother had cried and he too didn't want to leave her again, but... in the end, both knew it was the right decision. They had seen him the past months since the war, had seen how lost and aimless he had been. He _needed_ this chance for a new start. And he wouldn't be gone forever either. He'd return for the Christmas break and his mother and Paul already decided to visit him during spring and they'd come for his graduation. They supported him, they encouraged him – he finally found his path. For too long now, he had basically given up on himself. Not thinking he'd live through the Titan War, not believing he'd make it out of the Giant War alive. But here he was, still alive and without perspectives. He realized he had a life waiting ahead of him. Now, he knew what he wanted and he was determined to get it. He had gotten onto the plane and flew all the way to Australia.

The good thing was that he had connections to Sydney. At least of sorts. Robyn Pryde. A former traitor from the Titan War, a son of Hermes who had followed Luke just like Chris and others had, but before the end, Robyn had turned back to camp. Though he had left Camp Half-Blood for good after the Titan War, unable to forget the pain it had caused him. He had returned home to Sydney to live with his mother. Connor and Travis were still in contact with him – many campers still had contact to their siblings who had left (willingly and those who had been banished). Apparently the Stolls had nothing else to do but talk about Percy either (well, they probably kept Robyn updated about everyone from Hermes Cabin), so when Robyn had heard that Percy would need a place to stay in Sydney for the last year of his high school career he offered Percy to live with them.

"I'm sorry. It's just... the ocean... so much ocean...", apologized Percy sheepishly.

"Son of a sea god", muttered Robyn beneath his breath, shaking his head.

Percy grinned at the son of Hermes. Robyn was hot, he had to admit that. Nougat-brunette hair in an undercut, the upper part longer and messy from the ocean breeze, skin bronze from the sun, eyes a piercing yet soft gray. His biceps bulked deliciously, shoulders broad and thighs firm and hard as he jogged through the sand, with Percy hot on his heels. Okay, so maybe a chance in scenery wasn't the only thing he wanted. Ever since Annabeth had broken up with him and told him she had feelings for Piper and ever since Nico confessed to having had a crush on him but him not being Nico's type, Percy had started to question that yes, maybe there was more than 'straight' on the scale. He only had thought about girls, because everyone who had ever approached him had been a girl – Calypso, Rachel, Annabeth, Kinzie, Reyna – and he hadn't known any gays. Now Annabeth was happily in love with Piper and Nico had gotten himself a handsome blonde – that explained why he wasn't Nico's type, still it had come as a bit of a surprise that Jason was apparently bisexual (then again, after some time thinking about it, Percy realized that doing it the Roman way had a whole different meaning). So maybe Percy should start new in more ways than just his school and surroundings.

"How come _you_ are going to a swim-school though? I mean-", inquired Percy curiously.

"I'm not a son of Poseidon? Big news, ya don't have ta be born to a Sea God to know how to swim, ya know?", chuckled Robyn, raising one eyebrow. "I'm a son of Hermes, god of travelers. Guess what swimmin' counts as, mate. Ah, I missed your naive an' innocent questions, Perce."

"Thanks", huffed Percy, with only a playful pout, knowing the Australian didn't mean it in a bad way. "Say, does your mother really don't mind having me over? Son of one of the Big Three, monster bait right here. It's... dangerous for her..."

"Ah, stop worryin' 'bout my ma", chuckled Robyn light-hearted, patting Percy's back."Got a powerful best friend, dunno if ya remember him. Liam O'Riley, son of Hecate."

"But... he never returned to camp?", asked Percy confused, tilting his head.

"Well, I may have turned from the traitors back to camp before the end of the Titan War, but I surely turned my back after it, so there's no one who can forbid me from meetin' my friends from the... other side of the war. So Liam came for a visit before he moved back to Ireland, enchanting the borders to our house with the same kind of magic as Camp Half-Blood, just on a smaller scale."

Percy nodded numbly as he was pulled along the way. He remembered Liam, one of the three older brothers of Lou. Morgan had died, he faintly remembered that Alabaster had made it out alive, somewhere, and so was Liam apparently. Another side of the war that he tried to forget. How forgotten the traitors were. There was so much he tried to get behind himself.

"There it is. Villa Pryde", announced Robyn and stopped. "Welcome to yer new home, mate."

Percy grew a little more nervous. Robyn was one thing, he new the boy from his first two weeks at camp, back when Luke had taught him how to fight, when Travis, Chris, Connor and Robyn used to make fun of him for failing at things. Robyn's mother, she was only a mortal, one he didn't even know. And already, he owed her so much. Moving to another continent as a teenager, he needed a place to stay, support. That they would open their doors to a practical stranger like him...

"Ah! That must be the famous Percy Jackson, eh?"

Percy jumped slightly in surprise as all of a sudden a beautiful woman stood in front of him. She had the same eyes as Robyn, her face adored with lines of laughter, hair with greyish white streaks in between. She was beautiful, but in a roundish, motherly way. Laughing at his surprised face, the woman pulled him up into a hug, her head fitting under his chin, hair tickling his nose. But for such a small woman, she was strong. He grunted under the force of her bear-hug.

"Percy, that's my ma, Katelyn Pryde", introduced Robyn amused. "Ma, that's Percy."

"Kate's enough, lad", laughed Katelyn, ruffling his hair. "Now hush, get inside an' settled! Ah prepared the guest room for ya! Ya just go ahead an' feel right at home!"

/break\

Feeling right at home came easy with the beach right in the backyard. The room wasn't big, but he had smaller when they had been living with Gabe. In return, it was homey. Kate was a woman with a large heart and her hospitality was amazing, which must have been how he had picked the interest of the God of Travelers. She was also a great cook, though she liked to go overboard with a food, but she claimed it was important what with two growing young men and athletes in the house. Robyn was awesome, a good friend. They were getting along great.

"So, are ya goin' to ask me out at any time, cause ah start feelin' violated by all the starin'."

The two boys were on their way to training after classes, Robyn walking with one arm wrapped around Percy's shoulders. Percy blushed, a little embarrassed. So he enjoyed checking Robyn out, the boy had an amazing physique. But this was his new start, he wasn't willing to risk it by trying something with his sort-of-foster-brother-he-was-living-with.

"I like looking at you, but... uh... I don't want to like date", mumbled Percy a bit embarrassed, blushing. "I don't want to make things complicated and I think we're good friends, but nothing more, you know? I'm done dating my friends, it's just entirely too complicated."

Robyn grinned slightly as they got changed in the locker room. He had seen the relationship between Annabeth and Percy from the sidelines and had heard from Percy over the past weeks of his stay here how awkward it had been to bounce back to being friends. Looking Percy over from head to toe, he had to admit that he was missing out on something delicious there. But he guessed that even though Percy could appreciate Robyn's looks, Robyn wasn't entirely his type, judging by the way Percy looked at their coach. Laughing to himself, Robyn wrapped one arm once again around Percy's shoulder and steered him toward the indoor pools. Speaking of the devil, Coach Andersen was already standing at the sidelines, arms crossed over his broad, muscular chest, frown etched onto his handsome face. Sharp cheekbones, a well-trimmed beard framing his jawline, turquoise eyes of a stormy, dark shade. Their coach was maybe in his forties, barely any lines on his face to betray his age, no gray streak between the thick, black hair that was so strictly kept. The man was handsome alright, he had quite the Robert Downey Junior charm, Robyn had to admit that. But Robyn for his part wasn't into older men. Maybe Percy had a bit of a daddy kink going on, Robyn wouldn't know. One thing Robyn did know though – Percy totally had a full-grown crush on their swim-coach. Sure, Percy checked Robyn and a couple of other boys on the team out occasionally, but when Percy looked at Coach Andersen, it was something more. There wasn't just lust in his eyes, there was also a faint blush on Percy's cheeks, like he was afraid of being caught, like he had deeper thoughts than just naughty ones, and sometimes his mouth would hang open just the tiniest bit, forming an 'o'. It was pretty adorable to watch, really.

"Jackson, Pryde. You're late again", barked the coach irritated.

"Sorry, Coach Andersen", grunted Robyn out, grinning sheepishly.

"S—Sorry", stammered Percy, looking up at his coach like a bunny in a trap.

Another thing Robyn had noticed. Percy was a pretty confident guy – even cocky at times – but around Coach Andersen, he'd grow unusually nervous and blushy. He remembered that behavior from back before Annabeth and Percy had gotten together. Maybe this was going to be more than just a crush. There was also the fact that Percy seemed honestly upset when he disappointed their coach and he always made an effort to make Coach Andersen proud. Another cute thing about Percy. Another indication that Percy had a bit of a daddy kink going on.

"Less apologizing, more swimming!", barked the coach, ushering them to the pool.

/break\

Teaching teenagers in itself was already a pain in the ass. At an elite school and with gifted youngsters with a passion for swimming, it was borderline bearable. Still, Poseidon owed him _big_ for this favor. As the coach returned to his rather prestigious apartment, throwing his bag and his shoes into a corner before collapsing ob his expensive leather couch.

"Please, Triton, I'm worried for your brother, all alone on a different continent, out of the gods' reach", muttered the coach in a bad impersonation of Poseidon, making faces all the while. "He's never been on his own, please follow him and keep an eye on him."

He reached over to the table with the scotch and poured himself a drink. Just because Percy Jackson decided that he needed to turn a new leaf, Triton was now stuck in the mortal world, playing human and teaching teenagers how to win the Olympics. Urgh. But to be honest, Triton was glad for the change of surroundings. His mother had been driving him insane since the beginning of the Titan War already – find a mate, chose a worthy queen, make some heirs. Atlantis didn't rule itself, he should find a proper co-ruler. If Poseidon faded away, Triton was the heir to the ocean, he should make sure to make some more heirs of his own. He had his Tritonides, his beloved daughters. Granted, they had been conceived with flings and Amphitrite had never been a fan of bastards. She herself was the proud daughter of the Old Man of the Sea Nereus and his wife Doris, she only tolerated hers and Poseidon's shared children in the palace. To have an heir meant to first choose a mate and queen who would carry said heirs. So getting away from her nagging for a while was a nice change. There was also a little more to his agreement with Poseidon than met the eyes. He had made a deal with Poseidon. If he went to watch out for Percy and if he managed to make the demigod fall for him, then he had the god's permission to make Percy his queen and take him as his mate. There had been a time when Percy Jackson was the biggest nuisance Triton had known, but wars had happened and he had seen the true value and the true heart of the hero. A kind and gentle heart, one that had suffered great hardships and yet still stayed pure. It had intrigued Triton and for the first time in his thousands of years of life, he had found someone worthy of being his queen.

Which was how he had ended up in Australia, posing as Coach Andersen, teaching marine science and training the swim-team of one of the best schools in the world. And for as naive and dumb as others may call Percy, he was a star student in Triton's class. Then again, it was in his genes. The ocean and its creatures. When Percy saw an animal of the sea, he would get that caring and soft expression in his eyes, one that Triton wished to see in his queen.

Sipping from his scotch, he imagined his life beside the beautiful boy. With the demigod children of Poseidon it was a curious thing indeed. Whether girl or boy, they could get pregnant and bear life as the bountiful sea could. If there was one worthy of carrying Triton's heirs, it was Percy Jackson.

/break\

Australia was a pearl of beauty, so different from the US that every morning Percy woke up, he found himself grateful for his decision to finish school here. He finally got to see the world – and the world was beautiful. The ocean felt different too. He valued Katelyn and Robyn like another set of family – aside from his true family (Sally, Paul and Tyson), his Greek family, his Roman family. He loved this school. Finally he wasn't a freak. As the only son of Poseidon on the swim team, he had soon risen to be the star of the team. No one could rival him in the water. He was adored, he got admirers and they even liked that he was foreign, he was the 'American Sweetheart'. It was an incredible feeling, being loved but not for being the Savior, the son of Poseidon, or the praetor.

"Stop daydreaming during detention, Jackson."

Percy jumped slightly and turned toward his teacher in embarrassment. He was a demigod, he wasn't good with just idly sitting still and keeping focus. His thoughts drifted. And with all the amazing things he had seen in the past two months in Sydney, there was a lot going on in his mind. A blush dusted his cheeks as he looked at Coach Andersen. Percy wasn't stupid. He knew the only person in this school who could keep up with him in the water was the coach, those turquoise eyes in the color of the sea, even the bone-structure. Percy was about eighty-seven percent sure that Coach Andersen was a son of Poseidon. The thirteen percent were that this meant there would have been an adult son of Poseidon during the wars who hadn't bothered helping out, or who had gone unnoticed by Zeus and Hades. So he figured it would be best to keep his mouth shut about it. About his suspicion as well as his attraction slash blossoming feelings for the coach.

"One of these days I am going to spank your undisciplined ass", muttered the coach half-heartedly.

Percy knew it was an off-handed comment and not meant serious – there was no way the coach would be serious – but oh, it did things to Percy. The thoughts and ideas it send through his head made his blood boil and his face flush. He hastily averted his eyes and tried not to look at Coach Andersen again for the duration of detention. Sure, he was well-loved here, but he still had some problems with his attention and that seemed to anger especially Coach Andersen. As much as the coach liked to bark at him when he was slacking off during practice, the man also always praised him for being his best student and for everything he did right. Percy knew the coach did it because he wanted Percy to improve, because he liked Percy – in that weird teacher-kinda-way. The same went for the coach's marine science classes. He always praised Percy when he got something right, but whenever Percy would daydream or slack off, he'd give Percy instant detention. Coach Andersen was harder on Percy than he was on anyone else and it made Percy feel good, because the coach did that to urge Percy on and make him improve, because the coach believed in him.

/break\

"Bobby, tell me the name of the gal who stole our sea-lad's heart."

Percy blinked slowly, looking up from where he was making salad for dinner. Kate was looking at him with a fond and teasing expression that reminded Percy a lot of his own mom. It was weird, even though they skyped at least twice a week, Percy still missed her every day.

"Little Percy has a crush on the teacher", chimed Robyn from where he was setting the table.

"Oh? Which one?", inquired Kate intrigued, back straightening.

"Coach Andersen", replied Robyn before Percy could stop him.

"Interesting choice", commented Kate with a thoughtful frown.

She returned her attention to the food. Coach Andersen, huh? Kate remembered him from the parent-teacher-nights. He had been new to the school too, only arrived shortly before Percy. Thinking about it, the handsome man did look quite a lot like Percy actually. From the eyes, the full and raven hair to the overall bone-structure. The man could easily be his father. She wondered if Percy was even aware of that. The three of them sat down to eat dinner, talking about their respective days, Percy updating them on what his mom had said on their last call this morning. After dinner, Robyn excused himself to get a shower, leaving Kate and Percy to clean up.

"You know, Coach Andersen speaks very highly of you", hummed Kate casually.

"Yeah", nodded Percy and ducked his head, cheeks pink.

"You also know that he's old enough to be your father", pointed Kate out.

"Uh... y—yeah...", nodded Percy slowly, the pink turning red.

"He even looks a lot like an older version of you... He even looks like he could be your father."

"Ah. I start feeling like you're trying to get a point across. Can we speed this up before I die of embarrassment, please?", muttered Percy, rubbing the back of his neck.

"This is an awkward conversation", admitted Kate and turned to face Percy. "I just want to know if you know... in what kind of situation you are in? Because you look very lost and confused at times. You kept spacing out for weeks now, looking... troubled."

"I'm aware that Coach Andersen looks a lot like my dad", sighed Percy. "I just don't know why I'm interested. I mean, shouldn't that like... totally freak me out or something?"

"It's not as uncommon as you may think at the moment", assured Kate with a tender smile.

"Right", snorted Percy and made a face, looking up at her like a sad puppy.

"No, really", chuckled Kate amused. "Ever heard of a daddy kink? It doesn't exactly mean that ya want to get it on with yer dad. But ya grew up without a father, a male role-model who showed his approval and praised and protected ya. It sometimes happens with children who didn't grow up having a father figure that they seek out an older boyfriend later in life, someone who can provide them with the things they missed out during their earlier life."

"Like a... sugar daddy?", asked Percy and wiggled his nose.

"Sometimes", laughed Kate with a grin. "Though tell me, what ya like so much about him?"

"He's hot, for one", started Percy with a frown. "And... well... maybe you're right... I like when he praises me, I do kinda really... want his approval... So... that's really not as weird as I think...?"

"Really", promised Kate amused. "I mean, I'm not... encouraging it, because he is yer teacher an' yer coach an' he's much older while you're still a kid – teenager, whatever. I'm just sayin' ya don't have to feel bad for the way ya feel, kiddo. Okay?"

Percy looked at her and mustered a small smile of his own before hugging her. "Okay. Thanks."

"No problem", chuckled Kate, ruffling his hair. "Now go do yer homework, eh?"

/break\

Knowing that his desires for his coach weren't too uncommon was not helping. It seemed as though his thoughts focused even more on the coach now. When he went to bed after a long day of training, he couldn't help put picture laying in Coach Andersen's arms, receiving a gentle kiss on his forehead and sleeping in the safety of the coach's hold. Or when he did something good outside of the coach's classes and training, he'd long for the approval of the handsome adult. Worse yet was when he was in detention. That one off-handed comment from two months ago kept haunting him over and over again. The thought of being disciplined by Coach Andersen, being spanked by him.

"Where in the world are you with your thoughts again, Jackson?!"

In places where you spank me, shot through Percy's brain as he turned toward his coach. They were alone in the classroom – probably in the whole school, really. Detention was boring, so fantasizing about the handsome man in front of him really was the only thing to keep him entertained.

"You need to learn not to speak your thoughts out loud", advised the coach.

His voice was low and casual, but beneath it all, Triton was more than a little heated by Percy's accidental little reveal. So the naughty little brat wanted a spanking, eh? It had only been four months, he hadn't expected for Percy to take the bait quite that soon. He had also expected he'd have to put more of an effort into courting the boy. Not that he wasn't grateful that Percy was giving in so easily, because his own resistance was melting fast. Seeing Percy in nothing but his swimming trunks most the time was ridiculously tempting, seeing those lean muscles move beneath the surface, that serene expression whenever Percy was one with the water. It was impossible not to fall in love with the charming and sweet boy. Even more impossible considering he had just asked Triton for a spanking. Now this was a worthy reward for giving up his tails and fins.

"Well then, I've said it before and apparently I was right", mused Triton as he grabbed the old-fashioned wooden ruler from his desk and stood. "You need more discipline. Now come here."

Percy's breath hitched as he stared wide-eyed at his coach, heart beating fast in his throat. Coach Andersen slapped the ruler into his hand hard once to make a point, looking impatiently at his student. Much to his embarrassment, Percy could feel his cock hardening at the thought of that thing hitting his butt. He stood and took a shaky step toward the teacher's desk. Triton cleared his throat impatiently, glaring sternly at the teen in front of him. Percy picked up his pace some.

"A—Are you... serious?", asked Percy overwhelmed and skeptical.

"Hands flat on the desk, bend over and you'll see how serious I am", instructed Triton seriously, watching in mild surprise how Percy did exactly as he was told. "Twenty-five for your bad behavior should be fair, wouldn't you agree? Count them out loud and thank me for each one to show that you understand that it's due time someone teaches you some discipline. Understood?"

"Y—Yes, sir", nodded Percy reluctantly, taking a shaky breath.

Triton smiled to himself. He had always been irritated by how cocky and disobedient Percy had been, like no one had ever showed him what lines not to cross. What he hadn't expected was for Percy to actually _want_ someone to keep him in line. So his reckless and cheeky behavior, all that infatuating sass, it was a _challenge_? To find someone willing to draw the line? Now that sounded very intriguing to the King of Atlantis, he was more than eager to discipline the cheeky brat.

"Sh, calm down", whispered Triton, caressing Percy's hair soothingly.

Percy felt his nervousness melting away at the surprisingly tender touch. As his breathing regulated again, he felt the first hit. Not very hard, but surprising. He did as intrusted, counting aloud and thanking his coach. It wasn't as much of a big deal as he would thought and he found himself mildly disappointed. The second and third weren't any more intense, but Triton put more force behind the fourth, causing Percy to yelp a little. By the fifth, there was the dullest ache from the previous spanks. Six and seven stung a little and Percy felt his breath coming out shorter.

"T—Ten, thank you, s—sir", panted Percy, a pleasant burning on his ass.

From there on out, it turned much more intense. Every following hit stung and made him yelp or squirm, his skin was growing more sensitive, the dull aching rising to a pulsing kind of pain. The twentieth hit brought tears to his eyes and he couldn't believe that he had doubted the pain at first. Of course it would hurt more the longer it went on and the coach made more than sure to cover as much ground as possible, placing the wooden ruler effectively all over Percy's butt and upper thighs until his whole lower backside was one big ache. Whimpering softly, he squirmed again.

"Ah, no slacking", chided Triton with a smirk.

"T—Twenty... two... thank you, sir...", sobbed Percy, face buried between his arms.

Triton's eyes softened as he reached out to caress Percy's ass, making Percy jump. "Sh, you're doing great. Three more to go. You can handle three more, right? I know you can."

"Y—Yeah...", nodded Percy, taking a breath and trying to calm down.

"I'll make it fast", promised Triton and placed a row of three sharp hits on Percy's abused ass.

"Twenty-three, t—twenty... four... twenty-five, thank you, sir", panted Percy short of breath.

Triton hastily put the ruler down and cradled Percy tightly in his arms before the younger son of Poseidon could break down. Tears ran down Percy's eyes as he buried his face in his coach's chest. Triton caressed Percy's back, sitting down on the desk and adjusting Percy to sit curled together on Triton's lap. Triton had his nose buried in Percy's hair, kissing the top of the boy's head and inhaling the delicious ocean-breeze scent coming off the younger son of Poseidon.

"Sh, Percy, you did good", praised Triton softly, caressing Percy's side. "You took your punishment so well. See, you can be such a good boy, mh? You were such a good boy for me, Percy."

His ass hurt like a bitch, he was a crying mess – not just because of the pain but more so because of the emotional turmoil that this had send him in – and his coach's praise did weird things to his feels. But the strangest thing? He felt like smiling like an idiot because this was the first time ever the coach had called him by his first name and he loved the sound of his name coming from his coach. It was utterly embarrassing, he just couldn't stop crying. He wasn't a crier, at least not in front of others, and this really wasn't a reason to cry. He had been in worse pain, after all. He felt like an idiot for crying about his emotions. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to stop crying.

"No need to hold back", whispered Triton soothingly, rubbing Percy's back. "It's alright. I got you. We still have half an hour of your detention left, you know. Just be a good boy and stay put and I'll hold you. I'm here for you, I got you, Percy."

So Percy just continued shaking, completely overwhelmed by all of his emotions. It took him a little while to calm down again and once that was accomplished, he still found himself clinging onto his coach. This felt oddly safe and just good, to be held by the strong adult. Oddly, because this was his teacher, who was old enough to be his father and there was still that evidence that maybe Coach Andersen was a son of Poseidon in the back of Percy's head. Better not to think about it.

"Can we... stay like this a little longer?", requested Percy, fingers clawed into Triton's shirt.

"As long as you want, little one", whispered Triton, kissing the top of Percy's head as he adjusted the teen to sit more comfortably. "You're a good boy, you know that, right? You're just always getting into trouble and being irresponsible. Someone has to punish you when you're disrespectful."

"Y—Yeah...", nodded Percy slowly, cheek plastered against Triton's chest. "T—Thank you."

Triton chuckled amused, running his thumbs over the tear-strained cheeks. "It's alright. What do you think... when you earn yourself detention the next time, we skip the sitting around and staring out of the window part right away. From now on, you will get a spanking instead, mh?"

Percy nodded so hastily, it looked as though his head would fall off, but then he paused for a moment and averted his eyes. "But... we'd... do this too, right? The... holding-thing?"

"Of course", chuckled Triton amused, holding Percy a little tighter. "I have to make sure that you know you're still my golden boy, even though you do dumb things at times."

Percy blushed at the way that being called his coach's golden boy made him feel.

/break\

Things continued like this for nearly two months. It's a new routine that Percy loved very much. He still has detention at least once a week with the coach and he really enjoyed the spankings and the cuddling. It made him feel... wanted. In a sexual way but also in an emotional way. When the coach held him and looked at him with those proud, warm sea-green eyes...

"All yer bloody sighin' is drivin' me crazy, Percy!", declared Katelyn one morning early into Percy's fifth month of staying with the Prydes. "Ya need to do somethin' 'bout that crush o' yers!"

Percy jumped slightly, eyes large and round as he looked up at Kate. The brunette woman looked irritated. Not in an angry way, but in an exhausted way. Okay, so maybe Percy really was getting onto their nerves and he understood that. And if he was honest, it was getting onto his own nerves too. He got spanked, cuddled, even kissed – on the cheeks or forehead or hair, but a kiss was a kiss. Nothing more though. No dates, or actual kisses, or sex. He had no idea what exactly they were, because those spankings were not just platonic, they definitely felt... different. He had read into those things, after the first spanking, the first time when it had confused him so much. What the coach had done afterward, the holding and praising and soothing. Aftercare. A strange thing and at first it had confused him even more, but the more he read and thought about it, the more settled he felt. What he had experienced hadn't been something bad, or weird, something rare that was his fault. That had been calming, but thinking that his coach had been willing to share such things with him, well, that was rather confusing. So maybe Kate was right, maybe Percy truly needed to do something about his crush. Time to man up, gather his courage and confront the coach.

/break\

Triton was pleasantly exhausted by the time he returned to the shore, his tails turning back to two legs. Every now and then, when the moon was bright, he returned to the ocean for a swim, sometimes visiting his castle over the weekend. He was a fish out of water, quite literally. But the beaches were always littered with tourists around here, so he waited for rainfall. Swimming during the storm was one of the most freeing and refreshing things that the merman knew. Enjoying the rainfall on his skin and the harsh wind tugging on his hair and clothes as he made his way back to his apartment. He needed this to clear his head every now and again. It just became too impossible to resist Percy much longer, especially with the quite frequent spankings that boy earned himself.

"...P—Percy...?"

Speak of the devil. Triton stared stunned at the small figure sitting folded together in front of Triton's door. The boy was soaked to the bones and shivering. What in the world was he even doing _here_? Triton glared as Percy looked up at him with those large, sea-green eyes like a baby-seal who wanted to be taken in by Triton (yes, he had done that before. Baby seals were rather hard to resist when they whined and begged to spend the day with the king. He just hoped no one would ever know of his weakness for cute, small, defenseless creatures). Heaving a sigh, he knelt down in front of the cute, small, defenseless boy, shivering and with flushed cheeks from the cold.

"I wanted to talk to you", mumbled Percy, sniffing a little.

"How do you even know where I _live_?!", grunted Triton irritated and caressed his cheek. "And going out during this kind of weather, at that. Oh, is that pretty head of yours filled with kelp?"

Percy laughed softly at that comment and stood, legs shaking a little. "There's this funny thing called Google. I looked up your address on my phone. A—And it only started raining after I was already like half way through the city – you live way too far away from my place... So... I figured if I'd return home or keep going, it wouldn't really matter, right?"

Triton grunted irritated and unlocked the door, placing one hand on Percy's lower back to usher him inside. That silly boy. Son of Poseidon, he could will himself dry, but with the weather outside, it would look entirely too suspicious if he was dry as the desert. Heaving a sigh, Triton pushed Percy a bit, deeper and deeper into the apartment, well-aware of the wide eyes of his chosen mate as Percy took everything in. If the boy was already so adorably wide-eyed and flustered at an expensive penthouse, however would Percy look once Triton showed the boy their palace? And yes, at this point there was absolutely no arguing about it anymore. Percy was going to be his queen.

"Last door at the end of the hall. I'll bring you clothes in a moment", ordered Triton sternly.

"...C—Clothes?", stammered Percy and blushed brightly.

"You're dripping wet. The bathroom is at the end of the hall, take a warm shower, or bath if you prefer, and I'll bring you some clothes", explained Triton amused. "What did you think?"

"W—Well, that's why I came here! To talk about what I think!", exclaimed Percy frustrated.

But before he could protest any more or pout any more, Triton gave him another push toward the bathroom. Stubborn, silly boy. Really, it was quite obvious that this boy needed someone to spank some sense into him. Talking didn't have priority over Percy's health! That aside, he could already picture what the enchanting boy wanted to talk about. Triton went to his bedroom and dry-willed himself there – he could always tell Percy he had used a towel later on. He then proceeded to get Percy something to wear. A large button-down shirt, even large for Triton, because he wished to see it slipping of Percy's shoulder, he wanted to see it covering Percy's fingertips. But most of all, he wanted to see Percy wearing his clothes. Licking his lips at the thought, he took the shirt and a pair of comfortable sweatpants for Percy too. As tempting as the thought of Percy only wearing his shirt was, he didn't want to risk Percy catching a cold after this rain.

"Percy? I have clothes for you", announced Triton and knocked shortly on the door.

He had expected it to be a clue for Percy to cover himself. Of course Percy didn't take it as that. How did Triton _still_ expect reasonable behavior from that infatuating brat, really? Percy was naked, the fog from the hot shower surrounding his tanned, lean body, water running down his torso, sea-green eyes half-lid as he was in the middle of stepping out of the shower. Not in a 'I'm done with showering so I'm getting out of the shower'-kind of way, but in a 'Look at my beauty as I step out of the shower in slow-motion, intentionally displaying myself fully to you'-kind of way. That brat.

"What do you think you're doing there, Jackson?", grunted Triton irritated.

"Well, you've been dodging me whenever I wanted to talk about... us... and now again! So I figured maybe... deeds speak louder than words?", offered Percy and climbed out of the shower.

"You drive me insane", muttered Triton beneath his breath, glaring at the beautiful boy.

"...Good insane, or bad insane...?", asked Percy as he came to stand before Triton.

There went all remaining resistance. Who in their right mind could resist when there was Percy Jackson, naked, hard and more than willing, right in front of him? Wrapping his arms around Percy's waist, he pulled the teen up against his chest, the wetness of the boy's body damping Triton's clothes again as their bodies were pressed together. His hands slipped down to cup Percy's ass, squeezing the round globes tightly. Percy yelped and jumped slightly, but Triton swallowed that yelp with his lips, kissing Percy hungrily. Their lips mashed roughly, there was nothing gentle about the kiss, it was all teeth and pent-up tension. Percy's hands roamed Triton's body, tugging away his clothes, nails leaving marks with how eager Percy was for this.

"Stop", ordered Triton as Percy started to practically hump Triton's leg. "We will move this to my bed now. The way you're rubbing yourself against me, you wouldn't last long and I wouldn't wish to waste this in the bathroom, Percy. Hold still now."

Percy nodded sharply as he was lifted up by his thighs, wrapping his legs around Triton's waist so the coach could carry him out of the bathroom. Once in the bedroom, he laid the teen out in front of him on the blue sheets. They complimented the boy, made him look like a merman washed ashore. It made Triton think of how much more beautiful Percy would be once he was a merman.

"You're truly gorgeous", whispered Triton, trailing kisses down Percy's torso.

He twirled his tongue around Percy's nipples, scratched his teeth over Percy's sixpack and wrapped his lips around Percy's cock. The boy arched his back, fingers clawed into the sheets as Triton gave him head. While his mouth distracted Percy, Triton pushed one finger into the younger son of Poseidon. Instead of stiffening, Percy moaned. Triton smirked. Such a willing boy. He just knew Percy was perfect for him. Adding a second finger, he started scissoring the demigod, stretching him for what was yet to come. Percy spread his legs as far as possible, the most wanton sounds spilling from his lips as he threw his head back in pleasure. Such a delicious young man.

"S—Stop", gasped Percy, tugging on Triton's hair.

"Mh? You... changed your mind?", asked Triton concerned as he sat up again.

"No, but if you keep sucking me off, I'm gonna come and I want to come with you, deep inside of me", whispered Percy, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "...Please?"

Triton smirked viciously and bend over again, deep-throating Percy. He was going to make this night memorable for his young lover, he was going to blow Percy's mind. It was going to be so intense and good for Percy, he would never wish for another lover again. Percy frowned and tugged on his hair again. Okay, apparently this wasn't working out with Percy's stubbornness.

"Be a good boy and _stay put_ ", ordered Triton sternly, catching Percy's wrists.

The half-blood froze as Triton took the rope from the azure-blue curtains around the bed and used them to tie Percy's hands to the headboard. Triton smirked as he saw the lust rising in those sea-green eyes, clearly reflecting the Sea Prince's emotions. Leaning over, he kissed his future queen.

"W—What are you going to do to me?", asked Percy, more excitement than fright in his voice.

"I'm going to make you come and I'll taste you and then I'll fuck you and make you come again", whispered Triton into Percy's ear with a rough voice, watching him shudder. "Sounds good, mh?"

"Y—Yeah, that too", nodded Percy and blushed. "But, uh... I... like the way your beard feels...?"

Triton chuckled amused, kissing Percy's cheek. He lazily dragged his lips down Percy's neck, this time around paying close attention to the way Percy shuddered and squirmed beneath him. Truly delicious. At the end, he reached Percy's cock again and continued with his earlier entertainment. He used his tongue to draw out more of the delicate noises, bobbing his head and taking him in as deep as he could. This time, he put three finger in, spreading them wide. As he finally brushed Percy's prostate with his finger, the boy unfolded beneath him, coming with a deep, gluttonous moan. Triton swallowed as much as he could, licking the panting and boneless boy clean before sitting up to kiss Percy deeply. It was cute how Percy wiggled his nose at his own taste.

"Now to the main attraction", whispered Triton with a broad smirk.

Percy, overly sensitive from his orgasm squirmed a little when Triton pushed in. The King of Atlantis groaned at the feeling of Percy's muscles still pulsing in post-orgasmic reverie. He held onto Percy's hips tightly as he started thrusting hard and deep. Percy went pretty much limb all over, aside from one certain part that kept growing hard again the more often Triton hit his prostate. It was endearing how Percy tugged helplessly on his bonds, suddenly eager for that second orgasm.

"Tell me how you feel", ordered Triton, teasingly caressing Percy's thighs.

"S—Sensitive...", started Percy unsure, gasping for breath. "L—Like all my nerve-ends are on fire, b—because I just came, b—but you're driving me right over the e—edge again..."

"And... do you like it?", asked Triton playfully, nibbling on Percy's earlobe.

"Y—Yes", hissed Percy, biting his lower lip.

"Then how about you're a good boy and come again for me?", suggested Triton.

He wrapped his fingers around Percy's cock and started jerking it in slow and tender motions, teasingly circling the head with his thumb. Percy's short breath came out even shorter as his second orgasm approached. Triton picked up the pace in both his administrations. After a few well-placed thrusts, Percy came hard into Triton's hand, even harder than before, more intense due to his previous orgasm. This time however, he really collapsed on the bed completely motionless, too undone by his lover to even move. He just took what Triton gave him, but after only a couple more thrusts did Triton follow his lover into the after-bliss. He was balls-deep inside Percy as he came, filling his young lover up to the prim with the hopes of planting his seed inside his mate.

"W—Wow...", panted Percy, voice low and hoarse from moaning.

"Yes", agreed Triton and laid down to cradle Percy in his arms. "You were such a good boy."

"Thank... you", mumbled Percy embarrassed, cheeks flushed as he snuggled up to his lover.

Triton chuckled fondly, looking down at Percy, who had his head resting on Triton's chest. He had already known that Percy fit so perfectly into his lap, but apparently, he also fit perfectly against his side, half sprawled out over Triton's torso. Both were still panting and trying to catch their breath. The whole time, Triton just stared down at the beauty next to him, enjoying the feeling of Percy against him. It was perfect. It was what the King of Atlantis wanted forever. The teen in his arms twisted to lay on his other side, facing away from his coach. Triton frowned confused.

"Are you alright?", asked the merman-turned-human concerned.

He too turned so he could spoon the teen, arms around Percy's waist. His hands instantly found Percy's midsection, tenderly caressing and massaging hit mate's stomach as though he was trying to will his child to grow within his future queen. Considering the fertility of the sea and that it was timed two here, surely the first try would be enough to get the demigod pregnant.

"I... I know I said I don't need to talk if you're so stubborn about avoiding it, but...", started Percy, decidedly staring at the wall. "But that was when I thought I'd get a blowjob out of this and not lose my virginity to a man whose first name I don't even know. I just... need to know where we stand. Am I just someone you can spank, cuddle and apparently also fuck, or... or are we more?"

Triton glared at the back of Percy's head. That silly little demigod had just stumbled into this without even believing that Triton held him close to his heart? And this had been Percy's first time with a man! That boy was going to drive him insane one day. Heaving a sigh, Triton leaned down to kiss along Percy's collar and neck, nose brushing against the the hair at the base of Percy's neck.

"I love you, you silly boy", whispered Triton fondly, tightening his grip on his mate.

He could feel how the demigod stiffened in his grasp, turning his head enough to look at Triton unsure and maybe even a little bit afraid. "Are you... are you serious?"

"That you're a silly boy? Yes", nodded Triton teasingly, raising one eyebrow. "But I still love you."

The radiant smile that lit up Percy's face at those words let the sun seem pale in comparison. The boy turned around so suddenly that he even threw Triton off his side. Not that it bothered Percy, the teen just climbed onto Triton, straddling his waist, arms on Triton's chest, only half an inch between their lips as Percy bend down. Triton returned the smile, laying his arms around Percy's waist.

"I'm Triton", stated the king simply, getting lost in Percy's ocean-deep eyes.

"Heh, so I'm not the only one with a weird first name?", grinned Percy, repeatedly pecking Triton's lips softly after every second or so word. "It's funny. I know someone else with that name too..."

"No, you don't", disagreed Triton, frowning but still enjoying the little kisses.

"Oi, I'd know who I know", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes, sitting up some.

"You don't know any other Triton aside from me, Perseus."

It took a moment in which Percy straightened his back and just stared at Triton, eyes slowly widening, mouth hanging open a bit. The previously bright eyes darkened with anger and only moments later, Triton's cheek burned after having been slapped. Then, Triton laid there and waited.

"H—How could you _lie_ to me?!", hissed Percy, slapping his palms onto Triton's chest. "You're my _brother_ a—and you _hate_ me! Why did you even lie to me to begin with?! O—Or spank me or kiss me or _fuck_ me! What are you even doing _here_?! Gods, how can you be that much of a jerk! Is everything only about you in your world?! What about me? You made me trust you, you made me fall in love with you, you made me give up my virginity and all of that based on a lie!"

And okay, phrased like that, Triton could see maybe one little mistake in his plan. "I can see how that may have send the wrong... message. I'm sorry for deceiving you, but please hear me out."

Percy glared and climbed down from his older half-brother, but he didn't bolt. He wrapped the sheets around himself to restore some of his stolen dignity, but he remained seated on the bed. He couldn't believe it. He had fallen in love with the man who had hated him from the start. Why would Triton do that to him, or with him? It made absolutely no sense at all. Though it hurt a lot.

"Well, _talk_ ", ordered Percy sternly, arms crossed over his chest. "Or I swear I'll beat the crap out of you for breaking my heart. Don't think I can't. I kicked Ares' ass when I was twelve."

"I'm aware", said Triton with a fond smile. "It started... well, with the Giant War, I suppose. You may be unaware of it, but Thanatos and I are old friends. He talked highly of you and I started observing you, curious after the high praise from my best friend. You... impressed me and I reconsidered my previous, on sibling rivalry based opinion of you. You impressed me very much and I had to think that if I wouldn't have been so biased by father's obsession and favoritism for you, I would have courted you already. So when the war ended and you decided to go to Australia and father fell into one of his obsessive over-protective moods that he has when it comes to you, plagued by all the guilt for the years he hadn't been able to be there for you, a window of opportunity opened for me. Father asked me, begged me really, to come here and keep an eye on you, make sure you're safe and all while you're out of our jurisdiction."

"So... you were only doing this for dad?", asked Percy with a hurt look on his face.

"You're not listening", sighed Triton frustrated. "I did it for _you_. You impressed me, you made me want to court you. But... I was aware that just like I had been biased before, you would have now been... not very inclined to going out with me, or even talk to me really. So I agreed to father's suggestion, wanting to give you a chance to meet me without any... baggage, because I had hoped if I could make you look at me without reservations, you may... develop feelings for me too."

"And then?", grunted Percy, still glaring, but the glare softer now. "What was the greater plan?"

"Well, we gods never do anything without a personal gain, that doesn't just go for favors you demigods ask of us. Same goes for other gods. So I made a deal with father", replied Triton, cautiously laying his arms around Percy's waist to pull him closer again. "I'd play your guard dog and _if_ I'd manage to make you fall in love with me during that time, I would not only have his blessing, but he would also be the one to tell mother that I chose you as my mate."

"Mate?", echoed Percy and wiggled his nose in an endearing way. "Are you a werewolf, or what?"

"I'm a merman", corrected Triton, raising one eyebrow. "Or have you forgotten?"

"Right. Yes. So... You actually want me as your... boyfriend-mate-thingy...?", asked Percy confused. "But... you just said it. You're a merman. That means living under the sea. How did you even... I mean, why did you agree to go human for me? How do you even imagine a... relationship...?"

Percy had his arms around Triton's neck, forehead resting against Triton's, making the king smile a bit. "I'll... stay here and play human until your graduation. I know how important it is to you to finish school, also for your mother's sake. But after that, the... plan, as you put it, is to take you with me under the sea. There's more to this school than swimming and I know that the marine biology is why you truly chose this school. You love the animals and creatures of our sea."

"Yeah... I... was thinking about maybe becoming like an... ocean vet kinda thing, honestly I don't know. Never really looked at colleges and stuff", shrugged Percy and ducked his head a bit.

"I want you to join me in the sea and on the throne of Atlantis", continued Triton, looking deep into Percy's eyes to convey how serious he was. "I wish for you to be my queen. Think about it, as a merman, you could help all the animals you'd want, you could swim as long and much as you'd want. As my queen, you could... you would have influence. You could do whatever you wished to."

"Kinda stuck on that whole 'queen'-business", pointed Percy out, making a face.

"That's because you humans have such... simple understanding of things", replied Triton, frowning. "A queen does not have to be female, nor does a king have to be male. It's about the title, not the gender, love. And even gender is a far more complex thing in my society."

"Elaborate", prompted Percy, tilting his head sideways. "Because now I'm confused."

"Are you... aware of your special ability?", inquired Triton, hands slipping to Percy's stomach.

It took Percy a moment to process and then another one to curse. "Crap. Crap no. You—Argh! You should have used a condom if you're aware of it! I totally... forgot. I mean, I never had sex with a guy before and I hadn't exactly planned on it when I came here either. Damn it."

"Calm down and let me continue", ordered Triton, kissing Percy's jaw. "You're a boy, yet you can get pregnant. It's a trade rare to demigods and never among mortals. I can't begin to understand how it must make you feel, like an outcast in this world. It's completely common in my society however. There are mermen who can carry children, mermaids who can impregnate others. Four genders, you may call it. And that's how we define king and queen, not by gender but by the ability to carry child. I want you as my queen, I want you to carry my heir. With any luck, you will soon be with child."

"Luck? Look, I hope there will be a good finish to this story, otherwise I'll finish you."

"The point is that I want you as my mate and queen", stated Triton firmly, laying his arms around Percy's waist again. "You'll graduate in less than five months. And if I was to introduce my queen to my people, already with child, they'd be joyous. Now, tell me what you say."

"I think... I hate that I love you", sighed Percy and leaned down to kiss his lover. "And we are so going to use condoms from now on still. I need time to think about all of that. Becoming a... uh... queen is kinda a big deal and so is moving to the ocean, you know?"

"You have five months", replied Triton softly. "I will leave for Atlantis again as soon as you graduate. With or... without you. I will need your answer by then, Percy."

"Okay, fair enough", nodded Percy with a frown. "So... you better cook up something awesome for our future dates. To woo me and all that stuff, you know? Future queens want fancy stuff."

He gave Triton the largest shit-eating grin possible and the king could only snort in amusement. "Of course, my fancy little queen. Only the best for you. Now... how about some cuddles, mh?"

Percy heaved a content sigh as he just collapsed against Triton's chest face-first. The older son of Poseidon smiled and adjusted them to lay more comfortably before laying the blanket over them both. Percy hummed softly and snuggled up to him, curled together like a kitten.

/break\

Over the following months, Triton did his best to blow Percy's mind (he also occasionally just blew Percy, which was nice too). They went on romantic dates, watched movies together, walked along the shore, Triton even had taken Percy below the sea and over one weekend, they had ended up visiting Atlantis. Percy was completely amazed by the society of merpeople and by Triton himself. The truth was, he really could picture living there, with Triton, ruling, tending to the merpeople and the animals of the sea. He'd also get to see Tyson and his dad more often and nothing would stop him from still visiting his mom and Paul, or the camps. Triton had assured him that if he'd agree to become the merman's mate, he would as the consort of a god gain immortality and godhood, that also included that he could change shape – he could switch between merman and human at will whenever he wanted to. It was tempting. Amazing, even.

"You've been awfully thoughtful these past weeks."

Percy slowly turned to face Robyn. The son of Hermes stood in the doorway to Percy's room, both eyebrows raised as he apparently waited for an explanation. He hadn't told anyone about his decision yet – not even Triton. Maybe talking to someone else would be good.

"It's just... graduation is right around the corner and I've been thinking about... what to do", admitted Percy, motioning for Robyn to sit down beside him. "What I want to do with my life."

"And... did you come to a conclusion there?", asked Robyn, frowning thoughtful.

"Coach Andersen is Triton, as in my half-brother Triton the god of merpeople", replied Percy.

"Okay. Wow. Not sure how that relates to my question, but... wow", muttered Robyn.

"He wants me to go with him to Atlantis and become his queen", continued Percy, knees drawn up to his chest. "We kinda had sex with each other a few weeks ago and we've been dating since then."

"Oh, I'm aware of that", grunted Robyn and rolled his eyes. "You're not as sneaky as you think. But... wait. That means you're dating your brother. I mean, that's nothing weird considering our family tree, but still... are you fine with that? And... does that mean you'll go with him?"

Percy stretched his legs out again and reluctantly lifted his shirt, showing the slight bulge of his stomach. "I'm... pregnant. It took him the first try to know me up. Bastard. So, uh... I mean, I'm not just agreeing for the sake of our baby, but it's certainly part of it. I grew up without a dad, I wouldn't want the same for my baby. But... I also want it for myself, I think. I've been to Atlantis and it's... it's beautiful. I love it. The feeling of beign a merman, I can't even... I can't even describe it..."

"So... yer happy then?", inquired Robyn while staring down at Percy's slightly rounded stomach.

"I... yeah, I guess", nodded Percy with a faint blush and a broad grin.

"Well, then I guess I'm happy too for ya", grinned Robyn, ruffling Percy's hair.

/break\

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, my boy!", sobbed Sally as she hugged the air out of Percy.

"An' me too, laddie! Yer great, both of ya", agreed Kate from the other side.

She was hugging both Percy and Robyn, the boys exchanging a sheepish look. They were wearing their graduation robes, both holding onto their diploma. Of course Sally and Paul had boarded a flight to attend Percy's graduation, especially knowing that their boy would leave for the ocean afterward. Oh, Percy had told them a few weeks ago to prepare them for what was about to come. And even though they hadn't been happy at first, they realized the more often they talked to Percy just how happy Triton made their boy. Paul crossed his arms over his chest as he turned away from the hugging people to level a glare at 'Coach Andersen'. Triton returned the glare.

"You will take good care of him. He's Sally's greatest treasure", warned Paul sternly.

"He is also my greatest treasure", whispered Triton softly.

"Be good. Be safe. Come visit", ordered Sally between kisses onto Percy's forehead.

They were already at the beach and Sally reluctantly took the diploma from Percy. Robyn and Kate stood back some, grinning at Percy. He knew he was welcomed to visit again any time he wanted to. Triton stepped up to his mate, laying one protective arm around Percy's shoulders. Percy walked backward and waved for as long as he could, until the water covered his nose. He yelped as he turned around and was faced by Triton, with green skin and two tails. Grinning broadly, he looked down at himself. Slightly blue skin and one elegant, beautiful tail. He loved being a merman.

"You're... You're...", stammered Triton as Percy swam around him in circles.

They hadn't had sex in a while, mainly so because Percy was trying to cover his condition. There was no reason to hide it any longer. Percy stopped, hovering in front of Triton, with his belly right to Triton's face. The green merman reached shaky hands out to place on the rounded stomach.

"Pregnant, yep", confirmed Percy with a mischievous grin. "With your child. Yes."

"Why... didn't you say something?", asked Triton with a frown, kissing Percy's stomach.

Percy giggled as his stomach was showered with kisses, squirming and wrapping his tail around Triton's waist. "I didn't want you to think that I only agreed to your offer because of this pregnancy. I agreed because of you. Because I love you. Well, and the baby, the baby too of course."

"You make me the happiest god out here", whispered Triton and scooped Percy up in his arms, whirling him around enthusiastically. "Father will be rather happy about this grandchild."

Percy wiggled his nose, grinning a bit. He still tried not to think about the fact that the baby had the same grandfather on both sides of the family. Smiling softly, he slid down enough to lay his arms around Triton's shoulders, pulling him into a loving kiss, swatting his tail back and forth.

"Let's get moving. I wanna make your mother faint", declared Percy mischievously.

Triton couldn't help but laugh heartedly. This boy was as beautiful as he could be mean. He was glad to be in the good graces of Percy by now. Taking the blue merman by the hand, he led him away and toward their palace. Toward their new life together. The thought made Triton smile.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
